Blue
by kasumi makamichi
Summary: Just a fanfic of mine. Hope you like it!


BLUE  
  
by: Kasumi Makamichi  
  
02/00/2002  
  
At midnight, Rei stares out the apartment window looking at the full moon...  
  
Rei: The day is already darkened, a whole world full of people out the window. People. Should I really risk my life for all this people. If I do that, I might as well be a puppet, eveybody's toy.... Commander Ikari's toy. But, if I die, I will still live because...... there are many of me. Yes, if their toy is broken, they could easily get one again. They get so careless with me all the time, yet, I feel loved, especially by Commander Ikari. But, does he really love me? And what about Shinji... he cried, cries and is sometimes always crying... and Asuka, she never cries. She's always acting strong, but I know that sometimes she feels like crying. What about me? Who am I? What am I?  
  
Rei:( I am I. I am me. I am Commander Ikari's puppet. I am Commander Ikari's toy. I am Commander Ikari's creation.)  
  
Rei: No. I am not a puppet.  
  
Asuka:( Why, you're just a puppet, doing whatever anybody says to you to do! )  
  
Rei: No. I am not a puppet.  
  
Asuka:( You are a puppet. Don't even say you aren't. Hmph. You're just like that stupid Shinji! )  
  
Rei:I am not a...  
  
Rei:( What do you think of yourself? Do you think that you're human? )  
  
*Rei looks down.*  
  
Rei: Am I human? Am I a human-being?  
  
Asuka:( What are you talking about? Ofcourse not! Obviously you're not human! You're just a puppet, dangling by a thread. Doing whatever Commander Ikari tells you to do! )  
  
Rei: Commander Ikari...  
  
Commander Ikari:( Rei, do as you are told and get in that Eva! )  
  
Commander Ikari:( Rei! What are you doing!?! Didn't I tell you not to interfere!!?! )  
  
Commander Ikari:( Rei! Abandon position... )  
  
Commander Ikari:( Rei.)  
  
Commander Ikari:( Rei.... )  
  
Commander Ikari:( Rei! )  
  
Commander Ikari:(You did well, Rei..... )  
  
Rei:( pause for a while ) I am not a puppet.  
  
*Headed for bed and drifted off easily.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next day at NERV...  
  
Misato: Asuka, what happened? Your synch-ratio is down to 20%. Shinji, your's is down to 50%. What's happening with you guys? The only one here who isn't moving down is Rei.  
  
Asuka: Hey, I don't know what's going on with me! Probably Wonder Girl here did some wacky magic trick that made me lose my concentration.  
  
Shinji: Sorry, I can't control myself.  
  
Asuka: Why do you have to go on saying sorry to everybody as if everything you do is wrong. Hmph, you're so annoying!  
  
Shinji: Gee, I'm so sorry. I...  
  
Asuka: There you go again! Saying sorry and sorry over and over and...  
  
Misato: Quit it Asuka. Why don't you be more like Rei.  
  
Asuka: Rei, Rei. It's always Rei, the Wonder Girl. What's so special about that puppet anyway?  
  
Rei: I'm not a puppet.  
  
*Asuka stares furiously at Rei.*  
  
Asuka: Then what do you think you are? A human-being?  
  
Misato: Stop it Asuka!  
  
Asuka: No. You're not a human-being, you're Rei, the Wonder Girl, Commander Ikari's puppet...  
  
*SLAP!!!*  
  
Rei: I'm not a puppet.  
  
*Rei leaves.*  
  
Asuka: I...can't...believe...Wonder Girl...just did...that.  
  
*Asuka runs off crying.*  
  
Shinji: Asuka, wait!  
  
*Shinji runs after her.*  
  
Misato: ....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rei at locker room...  
  
Rei: I just slapped Asuka...  
  
Asuka:( There now, feeling satisfied! Slapping me on my face, *sniff*you ruined my smooth skin!)  
  
Rei:( Why did you do it? )  
  
Rei: Why did I do it?  
  
Rei:( Does slapping Asuka make you feel human? More does it make you one? )  
  
Rei: I'm not human?......  
  
Asuka:( Ofcourse you're not human! )  
  
Rei: Am I human?  
  
Rei:( Are you human? )  
  
Asuka:( Do you you think you're human? )  
  
Asuka:( Sheesh! You're the creepiest weirdo on this planet. Is that not enough to tell you're not human!?! )  
  
Asuka:( Human? Hah! You make me laugh! You don't even smile, although I don't really care if you don't! )  
  
Rei: What can I do?  
  
Shinji:( Just smile..... )  
  
Misato: Rei?  
  
Rei: Huh!  
  
Misato: Wow, that's the first time I ever startled you. What were you thinking of?  
  
*Rei looks down*  
  
Rei: I was listening to Ikari's voice...  
  
Misato: Oh, as in Commander Ikari's or is it... Shinji's?  
  
*Misato anxiously waits for Rei's reply*  
  
*Rei began for the door*  
  
Misato: Heeyyy! Where are you going? I w-was j-just joking! C'mon now, Rei. I didn't mean to intrude your personal liking for Shinji.  
  
*Rei paused*  
  
Rei: You didn't. I just... ( sigh ) I just don't want to talk about it.  
  
*Rei leaves the locker room*  
  
Misato: Sheesh! She's kinda actin' different today...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shinji: Hey, Asuka, wait up!  
  
Asuka: Why don't you stop following me!?  
  
Shinji: Why should I stop?  
  
Asuka: Because....Because... I don't know! Just stop following me!  
  
Shinji: If don't have any reason for me to stop following you, I'd follow you until we reach the end of the universe.  
  
Asuka: *sniff* And why is that?  
  
*Shinji smiles softly*  
  
Shinji: Because I care. I care for you, Asuka...  
  
*Asuka giggles, then wipes her tears and smiled*  
  
Asuka:(Baka... :-) ) What does that mean?  
  
Shinji: I love you.  
  
Asuka: Idiot Shinji...  
  
*Then Asuka's smile grew*  
  
Asuka: Same here...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ritsuko: Hmmm. Oh, it's you, Rei. Let me show you the results of today's synch-test. Amazingly, you're at the top today. It's usually always Shinji or Asuka, come to think of it, they're acting pretty strange today. I'll ask them later. Okay, Rei, you may go now.  
  
*Rei just stands infront of Dr. Akagi*  
  
Ritsuko: Um, is there a problem, Rei?  
  
Rei: What do you think is the reason why they are acting this way today?  
  
Ritsuko: Well, what do you think?  
  
*Rei slowly began to walk away*  
  
Rei: I think it's because of me.  
  
Ritsuko: .....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
At Katsuragi's residence......  
  
Misato: ( singing ) Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars.....Well, looks like everybody's in a good mood.  
  
Asuka: Ofcourse.  
  
Shinji: Ditto.  
  
Misato: I hope by the next synch-test, you'd be in a much better mood. Your synch-ratios' are very down lately.  
  
Asuka: I don't know, Misato. It seems like everytime I get in that Eva, it seems to be much harder to concentrate. I always see Rei sometimes saying strange stuff to me.  
  
Misato: Oh, like what?  
  
Asuka and Shinji: "I am the object of your imagination. I am eveything in your mind..."  
  
Asuka: ( looking at Shinji ) Always like that...  
  
Shinji: ( looking at Asuka ) Same here too...  
  
Misato: ( looking at both of them, confused ) Um, wow, sounds confusing...  
  
Pen-Pen: ( looks at the three of them ) Squuaaakkk???  
  
Later......  
  
Asuka: Hey, Shinji. Are you still awake?  
  
Shinji: Yeah, I'm listening to some music.  
  
Asuka: May I come in?  
  
Shinji: Sure.  
  
*Asuka opens the door and sits beside Shinji*  
  
Asuka:( snatch one of the earphones from Shinji's ear ) Heeyyy, what are you listening to?  
  
Shinji:( blushing ) To a song.  
  
Asuka:( irritated ) Idiot! It's obviously a song. What kind of song it is is what I'm asking you!  
  
Shinji: It's a song entitled "Fly Me to the Moon".  
  
Asuka:( putting the earphone in her ear ) Hey, let me listen. ( hums the tune of the song ) Hey, it's pretty good. ( pulling the the earphone ) You know, back in Germany, my step-mother always use to listen to that kind of music. One time, that same song played on the speaker as I was looking from the window at mama. She cradled the doll in her arms singing the song to it. I could see tears in her eyes as her embrace on the doll turns into an a deadly one and.....  
  
Shinji: Oh...  
  
*Asuka looks down, took a deep breath, then looks up at Shinji*  
  
Asuka: But don't worry, Shinji. That's just the past. I'm more concerned now about protecting the whole world.  
  
Shinji: Oh, I see.  
  
Asuka: And oh yes, don't tell anyone what I told you.  
  
Shinji: Oh, sure.  
  
Asuka:( returning the earphone at Shinji's ear with a quick peck on the cheek ) Good night, Shinji...  
  
Shinji:( blushing ) Good night.  
  
In Asuka's room...  
  
Asuka: Mother Baka...you said you'd never cry again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Ayanami residence...  
  
*Rei suddenly awoken*  
  
Rei: HUH? Somebody is crying...  
  
*Rei stands up and stares at the cloudy sky*  
  
Rei: It's hot. 


End file.
